1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device that includes a foreign body compensation layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of an information-oriented society, the demands for various display devices for displaying images are increasing. Recently, various display devices, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display Device), or an organic electro-luminescence display device, have been utilized. The various display devices include display panels corresponding thereto.
In the display panel, a thin film transistor is formed in each pixel area, and a specific pixel area is controlled through the current flow of the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is comprised of a gate and a source/drain electrode.
The organic light emitting display includes a light-emitting layer that is formed between two different electrodes. When an electron created by one electrode and a hole created by the other electrode are injected into the light-emitting layer, the injected electron and the hole combine with each other to create an exciton. Then, the created exciton emits light while it transitions from the excited state to the ground state to thereby display images.
Meanwhile, a minute particle may enter into a display device during the process of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device, and such a particle is referred to as a foreign body. When the foreign body exists between electrodes, which should maintain an insulated state, a short may be generated between the electrodes, and the short may damage a specific pixel. Thus, in order to prevent a short due to a foreign body, a thick material may be spread. However, spreading the thick material may reduce the visibility of the organic light emitting display device. In addition, since an additional process is required, the cost may increase or the process efficiency may be reduced. Thus, a configuration capable of preventing a foreign body while maintaining the efficiency of the process, is necessary.